Nuada
Nuada was a major character who appeared in the fourteenth Dark Parables Return of the Salt Princess, and was also seen in its bonus game, Moonlight Romance. He was the Dragon Prince of the Daemon Evokers clan and the biological father of Princess Brigid. Nuada was inspired by Nuada Silverlance, an elf prince of the fantasy movie Hellboy II: The Golden Army. There are also elements of the Wawel Dragon legend tied to his character. Appearance and Personality In life, Nuada was a tall, strongly build handsome man with brown hair and dark eyes. As a young prince, Nuada wore his hair down to his shoulders with a headband of orange and yellow stripes wrapped around his forehead. He wore a turquoise robe with hints of orange and brown. After being in trapped in the Grak Kingdom salt mine for more than a century, his hair darkened and he grew a long beard. The upper part of his robe is ripped and he does around barefoot. As a young man, Nuada was kind and romantic but also a skilled and daring leader who was prepared to fight to the bitter end. By the beginning of Return of the Salt Princess, however, a century trapped in the salt mine and exposure to the Magic of Compulsion has made Nuada aggressive and obsessed with getting his daughter Brigid back. He was also solemn at times from the grief of losing his wife and child. History Born a prince of the Dragon Daemon Evokers, Nuada's arrival was greeted with much joy as the clan's population was in decline due to the lack of new blood from the outside world. Further optimism came when a prophecy was made during the full moon: for the clan to prosper once again, Nuada must marry a woman born of a cursed bloodline saved by love, touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. As he grew into a young man, Nuada learned to summon his spirit animal, a dragon he named Solais, and formed a deep bond with the creature. But although he knew it was his duty to fulfill the prophecy, he secretly wished to marry for love. One night, as Nuada wandered the forest pondering his dilemma, he saw a beautiful woman about to get in a boat on the misty lake. Knowing she would get lost if she got on the boat, Nuada shot a golden arrow to get her attention and appeared before her. The woman, startled by the appearance of Solais, almost fell in the water in shock but Nuada caught her. Upon introducing himself, he asked the maiden of her identity and she told him she was Princess Wanda, not the Moon Goddess or a moon princess as Nuada theorized. When the Princess revealed she was a mortal who did not know of the Daemon Evokers clan, Nuada was astonished that a mortal had been able to break through the powerful enchantment around Solwood. Nuada helped Princess Wanda find a salt crystal orb that could guide her home but was saddened they could not talk more; however, he promised to find a way to see her again and bid farewell to his 'lovely Moon Princess'. As Wanda begun to meet Nuada frequently, he fell completely in love with her and became convinced she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy; however, one night Wanda revealed her wedding to King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom was going to take place soon and that they could not see each other any more. Devastated, Nuada confessed his love and suggested that they elope. Although Nuada said he would give Wanda time to decide, one night he delivered a message via a white cockatoo: on the next full moon, he would take the princess away and if anyone tried to stop him, Solais would tear them to pieces. On the appointed night, Nuada met with Wanda on the palace roof where he implored her to make a decision, even promising to leave her alone if she intended to go through with her wedding to King Henryk. To his delight, Wanda declared she wanted to leave with him and the two left for Solwood on Solais. Not long after, Nuada and Wanda were married and the two eventually had a daughter they named Brigid. But their happy family life was not to last - believing Wanda had been abducted by the Dragon Prince, King Henryk declared war on Solwood to get her back. Knowing he was Henryk's main target, Nuada asked the Daemon Evokers to go into volunteer exile but such was their loyalty to their prince that they agreed to fight on. For years the war between Grak Kingdom and Solwood raged until a former Daemon Evoker member betrayed the clan's hidden location - in the battle that followed, most of the Daemon Evokers were killed and Nuada was badly injured. By the time Nuada was well enough to return home, it was to find his wife had died and his daughter was now in the care of King Henryk. Determined to get his child back, Nuada attacked the Grak Kingdom several times but the creation of the Salt Enchantment Barrier and a pair of royal guards prevented him from reaching Brigid. Eventually, Nuada was invited by King Henryk to enter the Grak Kingdom - despite knowing this was probably a trap, Nuada's desire to see his daughter proved too much and he accepted the King's invitation. Nuada's suspicions proved correct as once Henryk lured him to the salt mines he collapsed the palace with fire seed bombs on top of the Dragon Prince. Thanks to his Daemon longevity, Nuada did not die but was instead trapped under the salt mine for a century. After waking up from his one hundred year slumber, Nuada was found by the two dolls left in the salt mines, Serafina and Mercy. Under the magic of the cuffs they put on him, Nuada's desire to find his daughter clouded his mind. He went to the outside world to find Brigid with a letter that told her to "come back" to the Grak Kingdom. For a few days, Nuada did nothing, but follow his daughter. Unsettled, Brigid found the note he dropped and returned home with Nuada following her back. Still influenced under the magic, Nuada's obsession to take Brigid back home to Solwood caused him to attack anyone else who might stop him. He first confronted the Fairytale Detective but was blasted by Mercy. Later, he managed to get a hold of Brigid, but was stopped by the Detective, who shot him with a crossbow, pushing him into the rift. While talking with the Princess of the Grak Kingdom, Nuada grabbed the Detective, pulling her down into the salt mine. The fall knocked Nuada unconscious, but he eventually woke up. With one of his cuff deactivated, the Daemon Prince managed to communicate before growling incoherent words. Eventually, he freed himself and blocked a path from the Detective. When finally freed of the magic completely, Nuada was outraged at the Detective for trying to kill him, but left, having no time to deal with her right now. Later on, Nuada summoned Solais to keep Mercy, Serafina, and the Detective away as he takes back his daughter. Believing the man to be her enemy and for his treatment towards her sisters, Brigid tried to turn him into salt, but her powers were weak that it did nothing to him. Angered that his daughter was unaware of what her sisters have done, he vehemently exclaimed that they should die. Successfully claiming his daughter, Nuada states that if the Detective is working with the sisters, she has to die with them before ordering Solais to attack the woman. Serafina successfully blocks the fire but got thrown into the Salon as Nuada escapes. Returning to Solwood, Nuada locked Brigid away and kept her powers bind with magical chains (presumingly to prevent her from using her powers that were draining her of her life force). With his daughter secured, he sent Solais to guard the Dragon Fort while he went out to possibly find a way to break her curse. During his absence from the Dragon Fort, Solais was hit and knocked out by a sleeping potion, causing the Daemon Evoker to feel drowsy. After recovering from the sleeping potion, Nuada sent Solais to block the entrance of the Throne Room when Brigid already went inside. However, his dragon was injured and Nuada, having felt the pain, got weaker. Sometime later, when the Detective returns to Solwood at the Stone Sanctuary, Solais spotted her along with Nuada. Angry that the woman attempted at his life three times, he threatened to take hers only to not because he was too weak to have him dragon attack. Even if that was the case, regardless, he is aware that she isn't his enemy and is more or less, a pawn used by the sisters. After drinking a healing potion given to him by the Detective, Nuada introduced himself before explaining the entire story. Once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, the two worked together to rescue Brigid and save the world. Returning to the Grak Kingdom via the portal, they encountered Serafina. Although she expressed bitterness towards Nuada, she does give them a chance to reclaim Brigid, but only if they defeat her. Without hesitation, Nuada followed her down the salt mine before a battle and argument started to go down. He tried reasoning that the Salt Enchantment Ceremony is making Brigid iller, but Serafina is convinced that the man is lying. Unable to attack because of the possibility of harming Brigid, Nuada laments over his inability to summon his dragon. After the death of Serafina by Mercy's hand, Nuada pressed on and followed the water doll and his daughter to the pavilion. After reaching the abyss, Nuada tried to save Brigid, but she warned him not to get close for the ceremony will also drain his powers too. Forming a plan, the Daemon Prince urged the Detective to find an explosive so Solais may ignite it to take down Mercy. Acquiring the necessary item, the Detective throws the explosive as Nuada summoned Solais. The dragon spits fire at the bomb, which explodes at Mercy. Shielding his daughter from the blast, Nuada went on, asking if she isn't hurt. Brigid explains that she knows the truth and told him he should take care of himself first. He replied that as her father, she would be his first priority. Their conversation was cut by Mercy, who was servery weakened, but not destroyed. Protecting her father, Brigid summoned Dracaena to end her sister. However, because of the ceremony performed, the cave was about to collapse. Nuada warned Brigid before noticing a large boulder fall towards them. He pushes her out of the way before telling her to live out a happy life before dying in the abyss. After his death, it can be safely presumed that Nuada reunited with Wanda in the afterlife. Powers and Abilities * Summoning Daemon: Like all Daemon Evokers, Nuada can summon a spiritual animal; in this case, Solais. * Longevity (formerly): Because of being a Daemon Evoker, he noticeably has a long life span. * Enhanced Strength: ' Because of his ancestry, Nuada didn't die when the Grak Palace collapsed on top of him. He was able to jump onto high places, throw giant rocks, and lift a bolder. * '''Archery: ' Nuada can use a bow and arrow. Relationships * King of the Daemon Evokers (father, deceased) * Old Daemon King (grandfather, deceased) * Princess Wanda (wife, deceased) * Princess Brigid (daughter) * Solais (daemon, extinct) * Serafina (enemy, deceased) * Mercy (enemy, deceased) * King Henryk (love rival and enemy, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (perceived enemy/brief ally) * Daemon Evokers (member of) Relevant Parables '''The Dragon Prince's Bride (from Return of the Salt Princess) The Dragon Prince had finally come of age. It was time for him to find a girl so that he might be wed and produce heirs. He knew not where to start his search, for he was bound by prophecy to marry a human girl of a certain bloodline. One night, as he was pondering his dilemma while walking in the forest, he met a beautiful human princess. He realized at once that this must be his destined bride. The Moon Prophecy '(from ''Return of the Salt Princess) In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Daemon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians. However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Daemon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Daemon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. '''The Daemon Evoker's Fate (from Return of the Salt Princess) It was war. The Daemon Evokers fought ferociously, but their enemy had help from an evil witch. Almost all the Daemon Evokers perished in battle. Despite his prowess in battle, their Prince received serious injuries while fighting to protect his clan and his family. He was unable to stop his wife from being killed and his child from being taken. The Dragon Under the Salt Mine (from Return of the Salt Princess) For over a hundred years, the dragon was trapped under the salt mine. The longevity and toughness of his race meant that he did not die, but he was greatly weakened. One day, two dolls, who were created by an evil witch, found him. They used magic to make him do their bidding. He became a pawn in their evil plans. Quotes Quotes by Nuada * "This is the tale that was handed down from my father, who heard it from his father, and so on. It is a tale warning of the price of dark magic." * "Brigid ... get her back ... hurry ..." * "Bows and arrows always come in pairs." * "I will not let more of my people die in vain." * "I'm taking my daughter back, no matter what!" * "Brigid, you are the hope that kept me alive until now. Go live a good life." Quotes about Nuada * "Each time I see him, I feel like I never want to leave him again." - Princess Wanda * "Breaking the spells on the man did not make him less hostile, but who are those witches he mentioned?" - Fairytale Detective * "That man is from the legendary Daemon Evokers clan. He is the sworn enemy of our King." - Mercy * "Since the day I knew the truth, the image of my real father merged with a figure holding me with a pair of strong hands in my blurry memories." - Princess Brigid Galleries Character= MR Forest.jpg|In the fog MR_Prince_Nuada_appears.jpg|Appearing to Princess Wanda MR_Nuada_entrapped.jpg|Trapped by vines Nuada unconscious.png|Affected by the poisonous spores Nuada fall unconscious.png|Unconscious MR_Nuada_holds_orb.jpg|Hold the salt crystal orb Nuada and his dragon.png|With Solais MR_Nuada_holds_Wanda's_ring.jpg|Holding Wanda's engagement ring Nuada and Solais.png|Ready to leave for Solwood with Princess Wanda RSP_Detective's_first_glimpse_of_Nuada.jpg|The Detective's first glimpse of Nuada in the Recreation Area RSP_Nuada_about_to_throw_boulder.jpg|Nuada about to throw a boulder Nuada throws the bolder.png|Nuada throws the boulder RSP_Nuada_blocks_Detective's_way.jpg|Nuada blocks the Detective's way in the Market RSP Brigid and Nuada.jpg|Nuada tries to lead Brigid away RSP Leg grabbed by Nuada.jpg|Nuada grabs the Detective's leg RSP_Nuada_blocks_Detective's_wayII.jpg|Nuada blocks the Detective's way in the Caverns RSP_Nuada_takes_Brigid.jpg|Nuada takes Brigid Nuada in the FoNR.png|Nuada in the Forest of No Return Nuada too weak to fight us.jpg|Nuada confesses to being too weak to fight the Detective Nuada_holds_rod_key.jpg|Nuada holds Asclepius Rod Key RSP_Nuada_holds_vial_of_Dragon_Blood.jpg|Nuada holds a vial of Dragon Blood RSP_Nuada_rests.jpg|Nuada rests in the Stone Sanctuary RSP_Nuada_in_the_library.jpg|Nuada in the Alchemist Library Nuada thinking.png|Nuada thinking RSP_Angry_Nuada2.jpg|Angry Nuada RSP_Confrontation.jpg|Nuada confronts Serafina in the salt mine RSP Final battle.jpg|Nuada tries to save Brigid in the abyss RSP_Nuada_summons_Solais.jpg|Nuada summons Solais RSP_Nuada_asks_Brigid_if_she's_hurt.jpg|Nuada asks Brigid if she is hurt RSP Brigid stands up to Mercy.jpg Nuada and Brigid.png|Nuada informs Brigid the cave is collapsing and they need to leave RSP_Nuada_dies.jpg|Nuada tells Brigid to live a good life |-|Depictions= Wanda henryk nuada relief crystal cave.jpg|A damaged relief depicting Nuada with Wanda and Henryk, Return of the Salt Princess Etching.png|Nuada depicted as a dragon etching, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Story.png|Nuada depicted as a dragon jewel, Return of the Salt Princess RSP Wanda and Nuada carving.jpg|Princess Wanda and Prince Nuada carving, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup29.jpg|Nuada depiction in storybook #1, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup25.jpg|Nuada depiction in Princess Wanda's diary, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup37.jpg|Nuada depiction in storybook #2, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Artifacts= Dp14popup17.jpg|Nuada's scroll about Princess Wanda Dp14popup22.jpg|Nuada's scroll about bows and arrows Dp14popup27.jpg|Nuada's scroll about the war Dp14popup30.jpg|Nuada's letter to Princess Wanda |-|Other Images= RSP Nuada concept art.jpg|Nuada concept art RSP The Moon Prophecy parable.jpg|Nuada featured in "The Moon Prophecy" parable image Bandicam 2018-03-20 18-53-08-119.jpg Dp14-rawr-banner.jpg FB IMG 1520488797788.jpg 9e2cfd805f4b2bc05013943d215ce22f.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Daemons Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance